1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bimorph switch, a bimorph switch manufacturing method, an electronic circuitry, and an electronic circuitry manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the bimorph switch is known as an MEMS switch. The bimorph switch is formed by bonding a silicon substrate where the bimorph is formed and a glass substrate.
However, in order to bond the silicon substrate and the glass substrate conventionally, there was a problem that a manufacturing process became complicated.
Therefore, it was difficult to provide a low cost bimorph switch conventionally.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bimorph switch, a bimorph switch manufacturing method, an electronic circuitry, and an electronic-circuitry manufacturing method which can solve the above-mentioned problems. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.